The present invention relates particularly to the electrodes of organic batteries, although such organic batteries that utilize lithium perchlorate (LiClO.sub.4) as an electrolyte and polyacetylene as electrodes are made available to the public at for example "Lightweight Rechargeable Storage Batteries Using Polyacetylene, (CH) x as the Cathode-Active Material" (Lightweight Rechargeable Storage Batteries Using Polyacetylene, (CH) x as the Anode-Active Material), P.1651-P.1654, in a column ELECTROCHEMICAL SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY (ELECTROCHEMICAL SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY) of J. Electrochem. Soc. (Journal of Electrochemical Society), August issue of Showa 56 (1981).
According to the investigations of the inventors, it was found that water remaining or mixing into the electrolyte affects the life of the battery. That is, it was found that in the organic battery utilizing an organic conductive material for the electrodes oxygen and hydrogen generated by the electrolysis of water remaining in the electrolyte react with the organic conductive material to decrease the conductivity thereof, thereby to decrease the output of the battery. When the organic conductive material is used for an anode of the organic battery, a hydroxyl ion (OH.sup.-) generated by the electrolysis of the water at charging operation becomes an oxygen atom on the arrival thereof at the anode, and it reacts with the organic conductive material to decrease the conductivity of the organic conductive material, thus decreasing the output of the battery. On the other hand, a hydrogen ion (H.sup.+) generated on the electrolysis of water at charging operation gathers around a cathode. Therefore, it reacts with the organic conductive material to decrease the conductivity likewise and then decrease the output from the battery.